Fairy Fencer N: The Dark Knight's Legacy
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Thousands of years ago, The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda fought alongside the Goddess against the Vile God and both the goddess and the Vile God were sealed. Now in the present day, Nero has become the Fencer of the fairy Eryn and now, together with her and his long-lost childhood friend Tiara, they must collect the Furies and revive the Goddess.


Fairy Fencer N: Legacy of the Dark Knight

Chapter one: The Devil and the Fairy

Cover Image: Nero wielding Eryn's Fury as Eryn stands next to him and their shadows resemble Sparda wielding his sword and standing beside the Goddess.

* * *

><p>Long ago, when light and darkness still bore life, the Goddess emerged from the light, and an entity known as the Vile God burst forth from the darkness.<p>

A fierce battle ensued between the deities for eons, until the one being born from darkness, stood up and chose the path to protecting life, that being was the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

Sparda fought alongside the Goddess against the Vile God, knowing that the end of life meant the demise of his demonic brethren.

The Goddess knew that behind his allegiance to the Demonic Empire, Sparda possessed a pure and noble heart, one that valued life above all else.

That noble heart gave the Goddess the resolve to fight and after the final battle and eventually, both sides lost their spark of life.

And so, the Goddess and the Vile God fell into a deep, eternal slumber, like a dying star emitting a final burst of light before imploding into darkness.

The memory of the Goddess gave Sparda the bravery and strength to betray his demon brethren for the sake of humanity and to defeat the Devil Emperor Mundus.

In the end, Sparda sacrificed his power to seal the Demon World away from the Human World.

The story of how Goddess and the Dark Knight shared their hearts with one another was passed down many generations.

Two millenniums passed and Sparda had children with a human woman named Eva and their twin sons, Dante and Vergil fought for supremacy, Dante fought with his father's will in his heart and Vergil fought to gain his father's power both motivated by the death of their mother at the hands of the revived Devil Emperor Mundus. In the end, Dante prevailed over Vergil and he became Sparda's true heir.

Driven by revenge, Dante hunted the demons that killed his mother and corrupted his brother, until one day, he was given the chance to exact revenge upon Mundus, but in his way, was a powerful rival, the Dark Angel Nelo Angelo.

Dante fought Nelo Angelo and saw that he possessed honour that was non-existent among demons and it was only at the end of their final battle that the mask was broken, and the Dark Angel was revealed to be Vergil, who was being controlled by Mundus.

Dante was now in full possession of Sparda's powers and he was determined to make Mundus pay, for the deaths of both his mother and brother and after a fierce battle, Dante sent the Devil Emperor screaming back to the depths of Hell.

Dante became powerful beyond belief and his reputation as a heroic mercenary was known and he was loved by humanity and hated by demons much like his father before him.

Years passed and Dante caught wind of a group of humans who called themselves the Order of the Sword, who worshipped his father Sparda as a god.

Now... the fate of Nero, a young knight of the Order who bears Sparda's blood, shall repeat the history of the Dark Knight himself.

* * *

><p>It was chaos in the Fortuna City Cathedral, the Vicar of the Order, Sanctus lay dead, corpses of knights littered the floors and the structure was damaged in the struggle. Dante, a man with white hair and blue eyes dressed in a western style red trench coat, wielding Rebellion, a zweihander with a skull and bone pattern was fighting a mysterious young man named Nero, who had similar white hair and blue eyes dressed in a black-purple trench coat over a red hooded vest. The youth's right arm, the Devil Bringer was demonic in nature, covered by a red carapace and a ghostly blue light and his left hand wielded a red and silver long sword with a single edge named Red Queen.<p>

The two combatants fought until the white-haired youth seemingly gained the upper hand, Dante's was forced onto the ground and after he took a beating so powerful that he alternated between his human and demon forms, his younger opponent hurled him towards the wall and followed by throwing his sword, impaling the red-coated man.

"Getting better," Dante said, still impaled onto the statue, surprised by young man's strength. "I would even go as far as to say I underestimated your…" The red-coated man pushed himself and his Rebellion out of the statue. "Abilities." He smirked with his sword still stuck on his chest.

"You aren't human, are you?" Nero was shocked; he thought he had killed Dante for sure, but his seemingly fatal wound had no effect.

"We're the same, you and…" Dante placed both his hands on his sword's blade and pushed it out of his chest. "I." The red-coated man then looked at a fallen knight with his helmet off, revealing its black volcanic skin and bright orange eyes. "And them… though I suspect you carry something different from the others." He disappeared in a red blur and he reappeared on the window.

"What are you talking about?!" Nero pointed at the Dante, confused about what he had just heard from him.

"You'll come to learn the meaning soon enough." Dante spoke in a playful yet cryptic tone, not wanting to surprise Nero. "But, business beckons." The red-coated man then walked out of the window, preparing to jump.

"Hey!" An angry Nero shot at the red-coated man, only to see that he wasn't there, he still didn't understand the meaning behind what he was told.

"Adios, kid!" The red-coated man reappeared briefly and grinned before jumping out of the window.

After the battle, Nero was tasked with tracking down and capturing Dante, the Holy Knight followed leads until he was led to the city of Zelwinds outside the border of Fortuna City.

* * *

><p>Nero walked outside the city at night to clear his head, feeling the frustration of the Order's heavy expectations on him. It was then, that he felt strange warmth from the Devil Bringer and the glow turned from a ghostly blue to a radiant gold.<p>

"What the…?" Nero was confused by the light from the Devil Bringer, a light that was neither ominous nor threatening, but what the Holy Knight found strange was the feeling of warm familiarity he felt.

Nero felt the light from the Devil Bringer grow stronger and it led him to a large single-edged, almost mechanical looking sword that was stabbed on the ground. Instinctively, the Holy Knight took hold of the strange weapon and pulled it out of the ground.

As Nero held the sword, the light from the Devil Bringer resonated with the strange weapon and a young girl with peach-coloured hair tied in twin tails, red eyes and insect wings dressed in a frilly red dress appeared before the Holy Knight.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Eryn. I'm a fairy!" The peach-haired girl greeted Nero with a smile. She looked very happy to meet the Holy Knight. "I am the life that resides in the Fury you hold in your hand." The fairy gestured towards the sword. "What's your name?"

"Nero…" The Holy Knight narrowed his eyes as he answered Eryn's question, still wary of the strange sensation that led him to the Fury.

"Nice to meet you, Nero, that sword belongs to you now, and with it, my power is yours as well." Eryn approached Nero and took both of his hands; her smile widening as she enjoyed the company of her new partner. "From this day forward, you are now a Fencer. You're going to help me collect the Furies.

"What the hell? I never agreed to anything." Nero was annoyed by the sudden declaration of his fate, feeling that the weight on his shoulders was only getting heavier. "Wait… a Fencer?"

"Fencers are sword specialists who fight to collect the Furies." In her excitement, Eryn ignored Nero's hesitant words and went straight to answering his question. "That sword in your hand is just one Fury out of a hundred. If you gather all the Furies and revive the Goddess who has been sealed away with the Vile God, your wish will be granted."

"Sorry, but I don't believe any of that crap." Nero shrugged as he dismissed Eryn's wild claim about wishes being granted and her declaration of their partnership. "I only believe what I can grasp with my own hands… and I already have a sword." The Holy Knight gestured at Red Queen. "Can't cheat on her, now can I?"

"D-Don't go saying such awful things!" Eryn tried to hide it, but her eyes got teary as she heard Nero's flippant rejection of their partnership and the mention of another sword. "I'm waaaay better than that piece of junk! If we're gonna be adventuring together, you better not look at other swords!"

"Who said we're adventuring together?" Nero had no intention of playing along with any of Eryn's demands, seeing them as a distraction to his current mission. "I'll tell you since you didn't bother to ask, I'm kinda on my own little adventure right now… and it's a pain in the ass already… so, no, we're not gonna be travel buddies."

"H-Heeeey! You're the one who broke the seal and woke me up!" Eryn was appalled and offended by Nero's callous attitude towards picking up the Fury and meeting her. "That makes you a Fencer! You've already formed an unbreakable bond with me, so don't say such hurtful things!"

"An unbreakable bond? You sound like a clingy girlfriend." Nero joked about the way Eryn chose her words, likening them to the declarations of a passionate stalker. "Well, I'm outta here. The red-coated man's not gonna catch himself."

"Wait a second!" Eryn called out to Nero, shocked to see that he was walking away from her so easily. "The one who pulls out this sword is destined to revive the Goddess with me!"

"Cool story, but if you wanna make a movie out of it, find another star." Nero joked once more as he continued to walk away from Eryn.

"You're so mean! This is my first time, you know… Take some responsibility!" A now teary-eyed Eryn called out to Nero again, now feeling both hurt and abandoned. "Fine! Just walk away, you heartless scoundrel! You're the worst!"

As Nero walked away from Eryn, the Devil Bringer's glow started to fade and the Holy Knight felt his strength leaving him, with every step he took from the peach-haired fairy, he felt weaker and weaker.

"What the hell?" Nero was weak to the point where the Devil Bringer's light was reduced to a faint glow and the stress forced the Holy Knight to his knees.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Eryn rushed over to Nero's side despite the hurtful things he had just told her. "Just hang in there!" The peach-haired fairy held up the Holy Knight.

As Eryn held him, Nero felt his strength return to him and the Devil Bringer started to glow once more; the Holy Knight was at a loss, not knowing why his energy was depleted.

"Hmm…" Eryn's lips curved into a smirk as she figured out what had happened to Nero's physical wellbeing. "Looks like our bond is much deeper than I thought, huh?"

"Damn it… what did you do to me?" Nero glared at Eryn, seeing her as the one responsible for his earlier uncomfortable weakness.

"I told you, we have an unbreakable bond, and even your body acknowledges it." Eryn placed her hand on the Devil Bringer, causing the warm golden glow to return to it. "So you have no choice, you and I will collect the Furies together!"

"What rotten luck, but first…" Nero took out his Blue Rose, a double-barrelled revolver with ornate rose and thorn markings and fired two bullets at an Assault demon that was sneaking up on Eryn from behind. "Let's test you out." The Holy Knight smirked as he saw his enemy fall to the ground.

As the demon fell, two more Assaults emerged from the darkness; they were ravenous beasts that took the forms of twisted reptilian foot soldiers that wielded claws and shields

"Use me Nero! Use the power of the Fury! Fairy Link!" Eryn yelled out as she transformed into a ball of red light and entered the mechanical sword, activating the blade's true power.

"Okay, Eryn, let's see if you're better than Red Queen." Nero picked up Eryn's Fury, instinctively using his Devil Bringer to wield her, causing the golden light to turn blaze into a strong flame.

"Ready, Nero? Just use me and you'll defeat these guys in no time!" Eryn spoke from within the sword in an eager tone, showing that she wanted to prove herself to her new partner. "I'm a fairy, remember? That means you can cast magic."

"Shall we dance?" Nero taunted the Assaults' goading them to attack him so that they can begin their battle.

The first Assault charged at Nero, intent on ripping the Holy Knight apart with its claws.

Nero delivered a powerful slash using Eryn's Fury and he cut down the Assault before it could even get close.

The second Assault prepared to throw daggers at Nero, but instinctively, Nero transformed Eryn's Fury into a spear and he performed Dante's signature move "Stinger", gliding his feet across the ground and stabbing the demon.

In a surprise attack, a third Assault jumped out from the darkness with its claws and fangs bared at Nero, but the Holy Knight performed "Round Tip", transforming Eyn's Fury into a scythe and throwing it like a boomerang, cutting the demon from afar before catching the weapon.

"You're not half bad, Eryn." Nero was surprised that Eryn's Fury was a weapon that was both powerful and versatile. "Even though I did most of the work."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Eryn felt a strange sense of familiarity from the Holy Knight's fighting style, but she was still very impressed with her new partner's abilities. "Your potential as a Fencer is amazing! I hope we get along, Nero. Now, let's collect the rest of the Furies and revive the Goddess!"

"Like I have a choice…" Nero sighed before giving Eryn a confident smile, though a new quest seemed like a complete hassle, something about the peach-haired fairy gave him a strange sense of confidence. "So, where do we start?"

"I… I don't have any memories!" Eryn spoke with both distress and embarrassment in her voice as she explained her circumstance to Nero.

"You're kidding… so it's the blind leading the blind, huh?" Nero let out an annoyed, not only did he have an additional quest, but his only lead was almost completely useless in regards to vital information.

"Yeah, I know that I have to revive the Goddess, but I don't remember how I'm supposed to do that." Eryn looked Nero straight in the eye, hoping that he would still help her. "So…"

Before Eryn could finish her sentence, lightning struck the ground in front of her and Nero and from the energy, a Blitz demon emerged, it was a large beast with bladed claws and an armoured mask and it was intent on avenging its fellow demons.

"Alright, now that your Tension's high enough, you can Fairize!" Eryn was confident in Nero's ability to wield her and use the power of the Fury to its full extent.

"Fairize!" Nero shouted out as he tossed Eryn's Fury into the air and the sword shot straight into a magic seal that appeared on his chest and pieces of armour covered the Holy Knight's body.

"Fairize transformation complete!" Eryn spoke from within the Fury as Nero was now clad in a suit of orange and silver armour with glowing lines, a horned helm with flaming eyes and a flowing black cape.

"Whoa… this is pretty badass!" Nero admired his new suit of armour as he felt a new power coursing through him, the Holy Knight then wielded the Fury against the Blitz. "You're going down!"

The Blitz transformed into a bolt of lightning and it zipped across the room, occasionally striking Nero with its claws, but the demon's strikes were parried by Eryn's Fury at every turn.

The attacks ceased and the Blitz charged its lightning for a powerful blast. The demon was done playing and it intended to destroy Nero completely as it fired its electric beam at the Holy Knight.

In a burst of flames, Nero warped away from the electric beam and he reappeared above the Blitz and with the Devil Bringer, he descended towards the demon with a powerful punch before cutting it in two with Eryn's Fury.

After the battle, the Blitz exploded and Eryn returned to her fairy form, greeting Nero with a warm and excited smile.

"This is the power of the Fury, and also the power of the bond between you and me." Eryn declared with pride as she saw Nero's magnificent form and the devastating power he wielded.

"I gotta admit… this bond isn't that bad." Nero smirked at Eryn before winking at her playfully to tease her. "I could get used to having a cute fairy like you around."

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" Eryn blushed as Nero winked at her and called her cute; the peach-haired fairy felt her heart flutter at the Holy Knight's words. "Idiot!"

* * *

><p>Nero and Eryn rented a room at an Inn for the night and as they slept, the peach-haired fairy had a dream that took the form of a memory from the distant past.<p>

_Eons ago, on a windswept field of flowers, two figures, the first, a young woman with pale pink hair dressed in a Valkyrie-like set of armour and the second, a young man who resembled both Dante and Nero with the same snow-white hair and icy-blue eyes dressed in a regal purple long coat adorned with a red trim and several silver ornaments and a monocle over his left eye and on his back, was a massive curved sword adorned with demonic metal and red crystals. Both companions were admiring the beauty of the scenery before them._

"_This is what you wanted to show me?" The purple-coated man smiled at his female companion as he appreciated the field of flowers. "I wasn't expecting this, but it's very beautiful."_

"_I never thought a demon could have such a kind smile." The pink-haired woman smiled at the Demon Warrior as she saw the peaceful look on his face. "Sparda… I'm glad we met." _

"_This I swear to you… I will fight by your side, my Goddess." Sparda took the pink-haired woman's hand as he made his declaration of loyalty to her. "You're not alone."_

"_Sparda…" The Goddess' cheeks were tinged a soft red as she smiled at the Dark Knight, tightening her grip on his hand._

* * *

><p>Eryn woke up and she felt everything the Goddess felt during her dream and the memory of Sparda's visage made her heart race.<p>

"_What was that?_" Eryn held her chest as she felt her heart beating faster and her cheeks getting warmer. "_A dream…?" _The peach-haired fairy then recalled Sparda's strange resemblance to Nero and she put her hands on her cheeks. "_Our bond_…"

Nero slept peacefully on the sofa, completely unaware of both Eryn's dream and the feelings she was experiencing as a result.

* * *

><p>At the exit of Zelwinds during the middle of the night, Dante was making his way towards the gate so that he could set off for his next destination.<p>

"_So both Vergil and my old man visited these dumps._" Dante thought of the traces of his bloodline on both Fortuna and Zelwinds and his meeting with Nero. "_And that kid…_"

"Hey!" A small blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a white and blue dress yelled at Dante angrily. "You're not leaving without paying me!"

"Damn, Lola, don't you ever sleep?" Dante was surprised to see the angry little girl yelling at him so late at night and even more shocked that he got caught at this hour.

"Not when some deadbeat owes me money!" Lola approached Dante angrily with her fists clenched. "Now pay up!"

"Just put it on my tab." Dante smirked before using his "Trickster" style to vanish into a red blur, effectively escaping from paying Lola for the time being.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: The very first Fairy Fencer F story on this website is up. I chose Nero as the main character of this story because he and Fang are somewhat similar and there are many situations in the game that Nero would excel in. The events of this story will be vastly different from Devil May Cry 4 and Fairy Fencer F at times.<p>

Nero's Fairize form takes cues from Nelo Angelo as a hint on who he really is and his fighting style with Eryn's Fury is like Dante's in the original Devil May Cry with the Sparda Sword.

The relationship between Sparda and the Goddess will be revealed little by little during Eryn's dream sequences and more will be revealed about Nero as well as a result. That plot detail plays a big role in Nero and Eryn's relationship.

Sherman and Nero will be old rivals and best friends from the Order of the Sword and their rivalry plays a big role in the story. Sherman's origins will be changed to make him into an extremely formidable character in this story.

Tiara and Nero are childhood friends and Tiara will be taking over Kyrie's role, her relationship with Nero will be a huge driving force for both characters and Tiara will be obviously in love with Nero. More about their history will be revealed next chapter. This is based on my older story, Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Nero Arc with Nero and Rozalin.

As time passes, Ethel and Harley will also show interest in Nero, but the main triangle is Eryn, Nero and Tiara.

In this story, Dorfa and the Order of the Sword will be partnered and Dorfa will have ties with the Uroboros company from Devil May Cry 2. In this story, elements of Devil May Cry 2 will be used.


End file.
